A second chance
by frasek06
Summary: Danny decides to something nice for someone on christmas. Based after Phantom planet! Sam is dating Danny and loving it. Yay!
1. Christmas eve

**Hello! Christmas special time! I havent been on lately because my charger has been broke but we got a new one a few hours ago :D I am planning to get a laptop for christmas if I get enough christmas money which means much more Fanfic fun :D Yay! I dont own Danny Phantom! If you have a PS3 and little big planet there is a level about Danny Phantom its so epic! I hope everyone has there christmas presents ready! I dont have any yet panic! My christmas eve tradition is to watch the Danny phantom and American dragon: Jake long christmas special!**

Danny was in ghost form placing the star on the Christmas tree. As the star began to glow the family cheered. Danny grinned and turned human as he looked at Sam who had just placed a Santa hat on Dannys head. "Ready for tonight?" Sam said, wrapping her arms round Dannys neck. Danny nodded blushing a bit.

"We will go to the ghostzone at 6pm get back 11pm go to bed and have fun on Christmas day the next day." Danny said, looking at Tucker who looked more excited than a five year old. Danny smiled at his friends excitement but frowned as he said "I have something to do meet me at the portal at 5:45pm and we will go to embers also dad said he will get the portal working for us tonight so I can give frostbite the map back." Danny said, pulling out the map.

"It was nice he let you have it until the portal was fixed." Sam said, smiling. "Your going to love my present" Sam said, in a flirty tone.

"Your enough for me." Danny said, as Jazz placed mistletoe above the couple as they kissed. Tucker took a picture of them. A wave of awes echoed through the room. Sam pulled away from Danny as she moved a lock of black hair out of Dannys light blue eyes. "Il see you later." Danny said pulling away from his family as he went ghost and exited the house. Danny opened the map as he said "Take me to Vlad Plasmius." Danny said, as he flew with the map. Danny flew deep into space Danny smiled as he saw a small figure. "Hey fruitloop! Long time no see!" Danny shouted over. The figure became bigger as Danny noticed Vlad.

"Daniel? Why are you here" Vlad said, looking away. Danny frowned.

"Because its Christmas eve and you deserve a second chance." Danny said, placing a hand on Vlads shoulder. "Come with me." Danny said, offering Vlad a hand. Vlad smiled as Vlad took it and Danny said to the map "Take us to FentonWorks." Danny said, as they began to fly back to earth Vlads hands were now on the map.

"I thought the earth was destroyed?" Vlad said, looking at Danny who was focused on getting back.

"No the ghosts and I saved the world by turning it intangible." Danny said, noticing they were getting close to FentonWorks. "We will go in and see my parents first." Danny said, noticing Vlad pale.

"But they hate me" Vlad said, as they stood at the door of Dannys home.

"I don't care." Danny said, as he opened the door. "Mom! Dad! Come here please." Danny shouted.

"What's wrong..YOU!" Jack said, looking at Vlad. Jack looked like he was going to unleash hell.

"No! Dad. Vlad isn't that evil. I promised a friend that I would help someone out." Danny said, his dads eyes filled with rage turned to normal.

"Vlad we are going to the ghostzone at 5:45pm turn invisible and get the stuff you want to take with you." Danny said. Vlad nodded as he flew off. Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you helping it?" Maddie said, crossing her arms. Danny smiled as he shook his shoulders.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Danny said, before walking upstairs in ghost form. "Can't wait until Embers big party." Danny said, looking at his jumpsuit as he found the Santa hat from last year. Danny chuckled as he remembered the events that took place last Christmas. Danny placed the hat on his white, soft hair. Danny looked at the time and jumped as he noticed it read "5:45pm" Danny ran downstairs before slapping his forehead remembering he could fly.

Danny waited at the door like a five year old waiting for Sam and Tucker as the door opened. Dannys eyes widened as Sam came in in a Mrs. clause costume in black her hair covered half of her back. Tucker was in normal clothes with a Santa hat. Danny noticed Vlad behind them as they all went to the basement.

Danny watched as his dad turned on the portal. Danny jumped into the specter speeder along with, Sam, Tucker and Vlad as they went into the ghostzone to Embers layer. Danny smiled and waved to any ghost me noticed. Vlad knew about the treaty. Danny noticed bright neon lights as Danny grinned "We're here." Danny said, pulling the specter speeder to a halt. Ember stood outside waving to the group. Danny smiled as waved to Ember. Sam rolled her eyes as Danny as the exited the speeder and entered Embers layer. Her layer was covered in Christmas decorations. "Hey Vlad. We have a surprise for you!" Danny said, smiling. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

**I will get the next chapter up soon since the rerst will be up before christmas day! :D Thanks for reading! And review if you want :D :D :D Vlads so awesome! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I am enjoying the snow a little but its so cold and I fell friend laughed though shes evil.**


	2. PARTY

**Christmas soon! Soo excited! I wrote this chapter last night watching Pearl Harbour and in scene the main characters wife says "I need a doctor." and none other than David Kauffman (Guy who does Danny Phantoms/Fentons voice) comes on as you could have guessed it was 4am and I screamed like if I was meeting him (I wish) and I was like "OMG Danny! Its Danny" I recorded it so I know what I will be watching tonight lol. Hes in for a few seconds but still "DANNY" so come on lol :D Its in the attack of Pearl Harbour and they are treating people at the hospital :'( it was sad though because the nurse had to go out and deside who would die and who would live and this guy was crying saying he didnt want to die and she was like "Your not." She whispered in the doctor caring for him "Give him as much painkillers you need hes not going to make it." I was like "Aww" :'( anyway I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. Enjoy the chapter!**

"What?" Vlad said, his voice hesitant. Danny and the others grinned as Vlad felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Danny smiled as noticed the look on Vlads face.

"Check where your old portal used to be after the party." Danny said, standing next to Sam as he smiled "We have to have some fun first." Danny said to Sam as he kissed her. Vlads eyes widened.

"Are they dating?" Vlad asked, looked at Danny and Sam as Sam pulled away from Danny and stood up straight.

"Dating since you left actually." Danny said, looking into Sams eyes as Danny smiled softly. Tucker smiled at his friends noticing the love filling there facial expressions. "My life has been perfect since." Danny said, pulling a stand of hair out of Sams face as she smiled before kissing Danny again.

"My life has been perfect since then too." Sam said, a wave of awes filled the area near Sam and Danny. A smile grew on Dannys face.

"Lets get to the party!" Ember said throwing her fist in the air. Danny and the rest copied Embers action and went into Embers layer. Inside the interior was covered in tinsel as a large green green sat in the middle of the room. A ecto green aura came off the tree. The song Lifehouse- You and me began to play and Danny looked into the lilac eyes of Sam as she looked into his baby blue ones.

Danny smiled as he nervously said "Sam can I have this dance?" Danny asked, offering Sam a hand. Sam took it gently as Danny placed his other hand on her hip and Sam placed her other hand on Dannys neck as they waltzed to the beat. Skulker and Ember joined in doing the same actions as Danny and Sam. The box ghost and the lunch lady also joined in too.

Tucker felt left out before Jazz came into Tuckers sight. Tucker raised an eyebrow as he went over to Jazz. "How are you here?" Tucker asked, looking at Jazz.

"Danny forgot the Infinite map. I used it to get here" Jazz explained, looking down. Tucker smiled as he thought of an idea.

"Do you..Want to dance?" Tucker offered, smiling at Jazz.

"Sure." Jazz said, in a happy tone taking Tuckers hands as they copied the actions of the other people. Everyone was smiling as the dance ended and everyone sat down to catch there breathes as the music turned back to a normal rock song as people went up and danced. Vlad sat looking at the tree smiling as he heard a cough making him look up to see Spectra.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance since Betrands sick and there's no one else here." Spectra said, looking at Vlad in his ghost form. Vlad nodded as they went up and began to dance. Danny smiled from the side as he watched Vlad having fun. Sam passed Danny a drink as she came back from the bar area. Danny looked at the liquid before him his blue eyes looking at with curiosity. Sam looked at the confused expressions on both Tucker and Danny noticing they were both confused.

"Its a ghost drink. Apparently all the ghosts love it." Sam said, smiling as she handed Tucker a glass of cola. Dora smiled as she agreed with Sam.

"It is a very popular drink." Dora said, picking her identical drink up and sipping it. Danny looked at the glowing liquid as he took a small drink of it. The taste overwhelmed Dannys taste buds as he smiled.

"Its nice." Danny said, as Sam snuggled up to Danny. Jazz smiled as she sat next to Tucker. Danny drunk more of the strange liquid and smiled each time he consumed more. Sam smiled at Danny as they went up to dance again. Sam quickly noticed Danny was stumbling Sams eyes widened.

"Dora?" Sam asked, watching as Danny tripped over his own feet. Sam had a funny feeling she knew what was wrong.

"Yes." Dora replied, looking from her drink to the cornered girlfriend of Danny.

"Is there any alcohol in the drink?" Sam asked, worried knowing Danny had never had drink before and as he was only 15.

"Yeah. I thought you knew." Dora said, sipping her drink. Sam helped the severely drunk Danny as she helped him over to a seat.

"Tucker we have a problem." Sam said, not noticing Danny had wandered off. Tuckers eyes widened as he noticed Danny stumbling around. Sam looked round as Vlad walked back over from dancing to end up crashing into Danny who was half hovering randomly. Vlad cursed lightly as he got up again. Vlad grabbed Danny and pulled him towards his girlfriend.

"I believe Danny needs to cut down on the alcohol." Vlad said, watching Danny fall over again. "He's going to have a hell of a hang over tomorrow." Vlad said, smirking at the idea of him returning home like he was.

Sam smiled as she heard a glass being rung. "Can we have your attention!" the Box Ghost yelled, putting down the glass. "Lunch Lady will you marry me?" The Box Ghost said, opening a small box (LOL) holding a ring in it. The Lunch Lady looked at The Box Ghost as she nodded.

"Yes." The Lunch Lady said, a wave of applause echoed through the layer. Danny cheered loudly as Sam silenced him by covering a hand over his mouth. A few hours later. Sam smiled.

"Yay oh..and BEWARE!" The Box Ghost yelled.

"Vlad come with us. Time for your early Christmas present!" Sam said, dragging Danny back to the specter speeder and Tucker and Jazz assisting. Vlad followed as they reached the old entrance of Vlads old portal. Vlad carefully entered.

Vlad looked around the layer was exactly like Vlads old home but it felt warmer. "Merry Christmas Vlad!" Sam, Jazz and Tucker said in unison.

"Happy Birthday Vlad!" Danny randomly yelled throwing his arms in the air, before passing out on the ground on a mixture of exhaustion and because of the drink. Sam rolled her eyes as she lifted Danny back in the specter speeder and drove out.

Vlad looked round as he heard a quiet "Meow". Vlad turned round to see a white cat.

"Maddie!" Vlad yelled, lifting his cat into his hands noticing a note on her collar.

The note read "Dear Vlad, Before the GiW raided your house I managed to save your cat. Have a great Christmas Vlad. Danny". Vlad smiled as he placed his cat down and sat on his chair.

"Thank you." Vlad whispered, before falling asleep on his sofa.

**Vlad is so nice when he wants to be I might have another chapter up in the next few days. Sorry for anyone against Danny drinking lol I hope you know I only did it for the humour of the fic and hey! Im 14 and I drink sometimes. One time though me and my friend went to a party with 2 sixteen year olds and my friend got drunk and chased a frog and also fell on the laptop (But its okay) lol. I dont think its that bad if you rarely drink (cause I think everyone does these days) Anyway I better get some more stuff wrote up for this fic and the others :D Byee for now people. **


	3. Christmas Day

**I need revenge on my sister making me edit these! I am doing an essay on a essay from "My boy Jack" poem and I cant be bothered doing it! I was watching a movie were the guy who says the poem (which I am listening to) was having sex I was like "EWW" and at one point he said "Is he coming" and it sounded like part of the poem. I will finish this and hide in the corner and try to erase the images out of my head. :'( **

The sound of cheesy Christmas music echoed through FentonWorks. Dannys eyes opened slowly is if made of lead. His head thumping as he let out a moan. "What happened last night." Danny said, stirring. Dannys eyes snapped open as he looked at his digital clock at the side of his bed reading "1pm" Danny jumped out his bed and ran downstairs.

Danny fell over the last stair as he quickly returned to his feet and went into the living room. "You didnt have to wait for me." Danny said, looking at his parents and quickly noticing his friends. "And you didnt have to leave your families to come here." Danny said.

"But we are family" Sam said, kissing Danny who embraced it. Tucker agreed but didnt join in Sam and Dannys act of love.

"Come on kids! Lets get these gift's open!" Jack said, pulling the children into a circle. Jazz smiled as everyone looked round smiling. Danny gave Sam a gift, gently placing into her soft hands. Sam opened her gift to find a beautiful black pen. Her name engraved into the side and a electric purple line down the side, Sam smiled as she gave Danny a hug. Danny gave Tucker a strange shaped gift which made Tucker looked at the gift before opening the wrapping to show a strange looking piece of technology.

"Its a piece of technology from the future. It's the best hand held laptop and your the only one in the world that has one.. Until 20 years from now." Danny said, as Tucker smiled at it.

"Thanks dude!" Tucker said, giving Danny a high five. Danny handed his mom and dad a strange looking parcel and Jazz a present too. Dannys mom and dad smiled at the homemade fudge and Perfume. Danny smiled as Jazz opened hers to find a weird looking book.

"Physiology about ghosts." Danny said, as his sister explored the book, her finger running down the spine of the book. Everyone looked at each other, grinning.

"There is a gift from the ghostzone downstairs for you." Sam said, pulling Danny downstairs and Tucker quickly following from behind. A small crate sat in front of the ghost portal. Danny cautiously walked over to the gift. Dannys heart accelerated as the box moved. Danny opened the box as he was tackled by a small, furry animal. Danny looked up to see a black wolf like puppy, wagging its tail. Danny laughed as scooped the dog in his arms as he noticed a note saying "Dear whelp...I mean Phantom all of the ghostzone decided to get you a little gift one of my ghost dogs had puppies and we decided you could have one. This one is very rare it copies its masters physical appearance. So your dog might be half ghost too." The note ended there. Danny smiled as the puppy barked. Sam came over and petted the dog. Danny got up from the crate and walked over to the other side of the room but the puppy jumped out of Sams lap and followed Danny.

"He's like my little shadow." Danny said, petting the puppy its eyes turned blue. Danny jumped at the sudden difference. "Shadow." Danny said, quickly adding "that's a perfect name for you." Danny said, petting the puppy again. Sam smiled as well as Tucker joined his friends.

"He's adorable like you." Sam said, her eyes looking at Danny smiling. Danny smiled at Sam as they walked up to Sam as he kissed her.

"No. You." Danny said, flashing his eyes at her.

"No. You."

"You."

"You." Danny said

"Il be upstairs!" Tucker said rolling his eyes as he left the basement along with Shadow. "Merry Christmas guys." Tucker whispered, closing the door on the two friends who were still arguing.

**This is the poem I was talking about :L**

**"Have you news of my boy Jack?"**  
**_Not this tide._**  
**"When d'you think that he'll come back?"**  
**_Not with this wind blowing, and this tide._**

**"Has any one else had word of him?"**  
**_Not this tide._**  
**_For what is sunk will hardly swim,_**  
**_Not with this wind blowing, and this tide._**

**"Oh, dear, what comfort can I find?"**  
**_None this tide,_**  
**_Nor any tide,_**  
**_Except he did not shame his kind —_**  
**_Not even with that wind blowing, and that tide._**

**_Then hold your head up all the more,_**  
**_This tide,_**  
**_And every tide;_**  
**_Because he was the son you bore,_**  
**_And gave to that wind blowing and that tide!_**

**Anyway I am off to explore twilight and Harry potter fics :L**


End file.
